


Of  "Frank's Bitch"  and Video Games

by stellar_zombie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_zombie/pseuds/stellar_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank then looks up at Gerard, smiling devilishly and proud.</p><p>“What?” Gerard asks still panting slightly.</p><p>“Nothing. Just you.” Frank states. He climbs on the bed properly and wraps his arms around Gerard’s waist. Frank pulls Gerard close, kissing the back of his neck and smiling. It doesn’t take long for Gerard to fall asleep.</p><p>That’s when Frank grabs a black sharpie and writes frank’s Bitch on Gerard’s pale, squishy arm. Frank leans over Gerard to grab his Xbox controller then goes back to playing whatever violent and mind numbing game he was playing before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of  "Frank's Bitch"  and Video Games

Fic based off this image:

 

 

 

Gerard watches as Frank’s calloused fingers works over the Xbox controller. Frank’s tongue is peeking out the corner of his mouth, eyebrows furrowed as he concentrates hard on the game. Gerard never understood why Frank likes these violent games so much. Frank’s selects an avatar, then just shoots at other people. Drive thinks it’s quite pointless, but Frank loves it. He screams in happiness when he beats a new high score.

“Holy shit!” Frank yells. “Did you fucking see that?”

Gerard smiles shyly. “Yeah Frankie, yeah I did.”

Frank laughs. “I shot those mother fucker’s down!” Frank leans over to kiss Gerard’s lips softly. Gerard smiles against the kiss. Then soon it’s more than just kissing. Frank has crawled into Gerard’s lap, straddling his thighs. Frank’s lips are all over Gerard’s neck, sucking and biting softly. Gerard lets a small moan escape is mouth.

“My parents are right upstairs.” Gerard whispers, voice shaking slightly as Frank’s hand reaches down into Gerard’s Batman boxers.

“Yeah?” Frank whispers, half smirking. “Then you’ll just have to be quiet.”

Gerard groans. “Yeah?” Gerard whispers. “But I thought you liked me being loud?”

Frank laughs, biting down on Gerard’s neck. “Then I’ll just let your parents hear you scream my name.” Then Frank’s voice drops a couple octaves. “As I fuck you into your pretty little mattress.”

Gerard huffs. “Jesus fuck Frankie.” Gerard’s breath gets stuck in his throat and he can’t seem to swallow. “God I- I really fucking want that.”

“Yeah?” Frank sneers. “Then beg for it.”

And Gerard does. He rambles about how he loves Frank’s cock. How much he loves Frank’s hands all over his body. How much he fucking loves Frank panting in his ear, whispering dirty things to him.

When Frank’s finally had enough, he reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the little tube of lube. He gets Gerard fully naked as well as himself. Frank’s spreads Gerard’s legs, sucking on Gerard soft pale skin, leaving pretty purple marks down his neck. “God Gerard, you’re so fucking pretty.”

Gerard whimpers at that remark and Frank’s fingers dip in the lube. He doesn’t expect the cold touch of the tip of Frank’s middle finger on his ass. Gerard’s breathing hitches and he closes his eyes. “Frankie.” He breathes.

Frank’s slips a finger into Gerard’s ass, crooking it. He keeps his lips attached to Gerard’s neck as he works in a second finger, and a third; until Gerard is gripping the sheets, clawing down Frank’s biceps and hips bucking off the bed. Frank lubes himself up before bracing his body over Gerard’s. He gives Gerard slip a quick kiss, before pushing and slowly.

Gerard’s mouth falls open. Frank is looking down at Gerard, in complete awe of how gorgeous Gerard is. Midnight hair, skin is white as snow and lips a soft dusty cherry color. They always have a running joke, that this Halloween Gerard will be Snow White. And just the image of Gerard in a pretty yellow and blue dress (probably wearing panties) is enough to make Frank said thrust faster inside of Gerard. Gerard is a protest to the sudden increases speed, he just gasps again.

Frank grabs the headboard, using it to pull himself inside of Gerard, harder, faster and deeper. And this makes Gerard scream a little too loud.

“Fuck.” Gerard whispers. “Shit, fuck my parents.”

Frank’s smirks. “Let’s hope they don’t come down.” He says and puts one hand on Gerard’s hip to fuck him faster.

Gerard’s parents don’t come down. Honestly they probably already know what the teenagers are doing. Gerard’s parents are pretty chill about sex. They have walked in on Frank going down on Gerard before, but didn’t make a big deal about it. It was embarrassing for Gerard but Frank just laughed at him then went back to sucking him off.

Gerard’s making these breathy little moans of pleasure. His hands are gripping at Frank‘s shoulders and clawing down Frank’s spine. This makes Frank moan. They never really talk about any sort of kinks, but Frank has definitely got a small pain kink. He loves it when Gerard digs his nails in the Frank’s flesh, bites down Frank’s lip and pulls Frank’s poorly dyed and poorly cut hair.

“I’m gonna-” Frank starts to pant, sweat collecting on his hairline and dripping down the sides of his face.

“Do it.” Gerard murmurs. “I want to feel you come.”

And Gerard’s voice is what sense Frank over the edge. He grabs Gerard’s hips slams into on one, two, three, more times before coming hard inside Gerard.

Gerard watches Frank’s mouth fall open, eyebrows furrow and body shake. It only takes a couple more seconds of Frank’s hand around Gerard’s cock before he comes hard.

Frank then looks up at Gerard, smiling devilishly and proud.

“What?” Gerard asks still panting slightly.

“Nothing. Just _you_.” Frank states. He climbs on the bed properly and wraps his arms around Gerard’s waist. Frank pulls Gerard close, kissing the back of his neck and smiling. It doesn’t take long for Gerard to fall asleep.

That’s when Frank grabs a black sharpie and writes _frank’s Bitch_ on Gerard’s pale, squishy arm. Frank leans over Gerard to grab his Xbox controller then goes back to playing whatever violent and mind numbing game he was playing before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Lauren ( mcr_official on instagram ).


End file.
